King Barius II
Summary King Barius II is an OC created by EliminatorVenom for his future original fiction work, "Prince of Light". King Barius is a recurring force and mostly a good character - standing on the Lawful Good side at the karma compass - on the world of Zerva, being the king and leader of the Grave Kingdom. Appearance and Personality Barius II appears to be a old tanned man with a long dark grey beard and hair, and his figure is imposing, being muscular and towering over most men, having 2,01 meters. His eyes have dark green reflective irises, and he has a eternal scar on his left arm. His usual attire consists of his crown and armor, that is a thick bronze-and-gold colored plated suit, with the shoulderplates having goat horns engraved on them, and the center of the breastplate having a engraved bronze sun. The legplates are even further more protected by a small skirt made out of very thick light grey chainmail, and his boots have suns engraved on them as well. His gauntlets have the ancient Jarvic glyphs of "Order" and "Light" branded on them, and under that thick plated armor, there is a heavy bronze scalemail armor, legplates (With additional protection for the knees) and hard leather boots. And under that, he has light, comfortable clothes. His crown is gold-and-bronze colored and seems to be antique, with a large ruby on the middle of it. He wears many necklaces and talismans providing various resistances, and they all are made of the rarest materials and enchanted with the most powerful enchantments at his disposal. Barius is a strict, honored, calm and respectable individual to all that he meets, and shows to be educated to almost anyone, except those that he doesn't likes for specific reasons. For more intimate people, he was shown to be kind and gentle, and he was shown to be cold and careless to those that he didn't liked. On combat, he is both brutal and honored, slaughthering his foes, but always following his strict moral code. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | 5-C, potentially 5-B Name: '''Barius II of Grave. '''Origin: '''Prince of Light. '''Gender: Male. Age: '''7.365 years. '''Classification: Human Paladin-King, Human Warrior. Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Energy Projection, Levitation, Healing, Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spell Casting, Inter-dimensional Travelling, Psionic Powers, Telekinesis, Inter-Dimensional Telepathy, Psionic Blasts, Mind Reading, Astral Projection, Soul Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Limited Fate Manipulation, Limited Biological Manipulation, Absolute Slicing, Immunity to Time Alteration, Immunity to Fate and Destiny Alteration, Conscience of Reality, Arcane Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Abstract Conscience, Mind Shields, Survivability, Breathing Underwater, Regeneration, Infinite Mental Capacity, Photographic Memory, skilled in swordsmanship and combat, tactical genius, high intelligence and charisma, high diplomacy skills. | '''The same powers as previously but to much greater extents; Can Survive on the Vacuum of Space. Attack Potency: Continent Level (His battle with Dark Knight Kerias shook the entire planet, and the fight with him formed the landscape of the entire continent of Zerva, that is comparable with Asia on size; His blows were capable of slicing the armor of Jundak with ease, that had continent-level durability). | Moon Level, '''potentially Planet Level''' (Managed to fight with the Moon God, that had created the moon; It was hinted that the Moon God had enough power to match with Laif, a being that had the capacity to destroy and re-create the planet as much times as he wanted). Speed: Relativistic '(Moves, attacks and reacts at about 10% of lightspeed; Able to dodge Light Spears, that travels at such speeds; Far faster than Storm Elementals, that travel at the speed of lighting bolts) | '''FTL '(About 2 times SoL; Able to keep up with the Moon God in pure speed) '''Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Class YJ Durability: Continent Level '''(The slashes of Dark Knight Kerias had this level of power, and Barius withstood such hits without many problems; On the roleplay verse - that is a alternative timeline - it takes a extremely high level player to be comparable with Barius; Survived being crushed by the fingers of the Earth God) | Moon Level (Tanked the hits of the Moon God, and he survived being hurled from the moon to a neighbor planet) '''Stamina: Incredibly high. Range: Multi-Continental. '''(A wave of his sword produced a wind blade that traversed the whole planet to slash a person apart) '''Standard Equipment: King's Armor: ''Barius' armor is widely considered to be one of the most finest crafted armors among both men and gods. Created by the divine smith Matias, this armor offers massive protection against physical, magical and elemental damage. Also, it offers massive protection against most kinds of hax attacks, having a "invisible forcefield" that covers the wielder while worn. That "forcefield" allows the wielder to be completely immune to the effects of paradox, boundary manipulation (To a extent) and time manipulation. It even allows the wielder to move - slowly, but still move - when the time is frozen. It weighs 4 tons, and the mere imposing design of the armor is enough to scare enemies away from battle. It has slightly higher durability than Barius himself ('Continent Level'), and it automatically regenerates (On a slow Mid Level Regen process). This armor has some technological devices, such as retracted shields and claws on the gauntlets/armplates, a un-freezing system if he is frozen into solid ice (That also works against magical ice, since the technological system is further upgraded with the King's own magic), a temperature system that increases if he is on a extremely cold environment, and vice-versa for a hot environment. This armor also has retracted wings that are useful for floating, but takes deals of concentration to actually fly. ''King's Sword: ''Barius' sword is his main offensive asset. It is a large and big light bronze-colored sword (Measuring 1,60 cm in length), with a very flat and sharp blade and a pointy end. The sword is designed to have a polygonal pommel, a straight handle that ends on a prismatic hilt, before finally finishing with the long blade of the sword. It is extremely powerful, having sliced through the armor of Jundaak and being capable of hitting normally unhittable beings, such as ghosts and beings made of pure energy. This sword is particularly useful against the undead, demons, necromancers and chaotic beings, for it has very powerful holy and order enchantments. However, this blade also uses fire and earth enchantments, and the pointy end has a small glyph engraved on both sides of the blade. The glyph of chaos, that amplifies the stabbing properties of the sword by a great level. '''Intelligence: Nigh-Genius; '''Master at several fighting styles (The "Royal", "Fencing", "Sacra", "Wind-Dancer" and "Gulyac" swordsman styles and the "Bonebreaker" and "Ancient Rathai" hand-to-hand style), a expert strategist and tactician, extremely charismatic and good leader and diplomat, book-smart, great knowledge on both science and magic, photographic memory, infinite mental capacity (Can remember and store unlimited amounts of information, while don't suffering any of the reasonable side-effects of such a thing). '''Weaknesses:' Chaos Manipulation may interfere with his Order Manipulation, his Order Manipulation doesn't works if he is very angry. Feats: - His fight with Dark Knight Kerias helped to shape the world as it currently is on the fanfiction. - He stomped the mortal form of Indra, the Goddess of Creation. - Managed to lift and keep holding the Great Volcano of Asteras while he was being bathed with lava and attacked by beasts. Note that the volcano was so massive that it was even bigger than our famous Mount Everest, although not by much. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Order Sacrament: Barius is a adept and master on using the arts of order, and whenever he taps into such forces, bright blue glyphs glow around him, and a blue hue and aura covers him as well. The Order Sacrament is basically a Word of God-ish type of power, since that anything that he commands happens - even to things that do not have sentience - however, unlike the Word of God, it has some limitations. It cannot cause chaos, madness, or anything aside of order with his commands. He can paralyze all cells and organs of someone, transform people into a virtually unbreakable substance (By making all atoms stop, glued to each other), force entire armies to assume battle strategies or to line up, nullify chaos-based energy and enchantments, stop panic and fear, alongside with other things as well. Sunlight: Barius can summon light from his body that is comparable to the sun's own light in brightness quesite, to blind his foes and smite evil beings. The sunlight carries powerful light and holy energies, and any profane or dark-loving being can be instantly incinerated by just being on the presence of that sacred light. However, that light has no effect on something that isn't profane or vulnerable to light-based attacks. Also, it may affect allies as well. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Royal Figures Category:Humans Category:Paladins Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Sword Users